The Look
by soniitk
Summary: Sanji hurts Usopp feelings. Can he make it in time before it's too late?


One Piece belongs to Oda.

Usopp in this story is half OCC.

POV of Usopp .

I open my eyes and I find him by my side. I gently run a hand to his golden hair, my fingers brushing his dark skin body filling my nostrils with his unique fragrance. And his curly visible eyebrow like a palette which mesmerized me. I smiled slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

Letting out a sigh, thoughts started to play in my head. _What have I done to deserve a guy like him?_. He had been such a gentleman from the day they had discovered that their feelings were mutual, deciding to be a couple since then. He would act as a Romeo, when someone dared to insult me for my long nose in front of _him_, and became so overprotective when in battle. I like this cute side of him. Although I had to admit, that everything was not _perfect_. He kept having these outbursts of love affairs. And he refused to admit their love to the rest of the crew. Always keeping an alert watch if any of them were present when they were being lovey dovey. I would not lie. I hated when he started acting like that. Several times I wanted to yell and hit him in the face. I even sometimes had decided to end it _for good_. But somehow he always managed to make up for it in the nights. What could I do? I love the lovesick cook. Besides if he could stand all my facades and foolishness. Then why I could not forgive his disorders too? After all, I knew what I was getting into when I said "y_es"_.

Putting on my boots and clothes. Completely dress. I slowly approach to Sanji and with a sigh I whisper him by the ear. "Wake up my love. You do not want your ladies to find us together, right?"

And like magic the cook was already raised and dressed in less than three seconds. I had to accept, they both now had a skill when it came to changing fast.

Departing for going off to cook, he gives me a goodbye kiss on my lips. Those kisses always managed to get me out of all worries and fears. I cursed how he could bewitch me with just a kiss.

As always, we had to protect our food from rubber arms. Laughter filling the kitchen and some fighting screams on behalf Zoro and Sanji.

We finished eating breakfast and one by one they marched wherever they went after breakfast. Me. Being the last one to leave. I too get up and when almost by the door. I give him a blown kiss. Sanji returning the kiss. After scolding me for it. Causing a laugh escape from my lips for his belated act.

I open the door, breath in the air. No marine ship was in sight. Neither pirates or nearby islands. Trying to remember when was the last time the Sunny had this peacefulness. I would love if it could be always like this. Though it might be better to not have such illusions. There was no ordinary day in the life of a Straw-hat. They always managed to make a beautiful day with a bright sun transformed into a battle of life to death. And a day of rain to one with more storm. I had to accept that I did like all the adventures that we had. But I much prefer that _dangers_ disappear from them. Deciding to just enjoy the few peaceful hours I had before the battle yet to come. My legs shivering only thinking about it. And as if fate wanted to make a bad move to me. My eyes caught an island in sight.

[][][]

Once on land on the island that we have anchor. Everything around seemed to be made out of a dream. The island itself was made from a gelatin. It could bounced and even bend. The ground, trees, houses, everything. Luffy had not hesitated a second to launch himself and bounce like he was a child. Inviting the others to jump with him. Of course, before his demand, I was already bouncing with him. Others following us. Except for Zoro, who seemed to have bounced elsewhere. He never disappointed us getting himself lost.

And like a prophet. My predictions had come true, again. After a long battle, managing to defeat our enemies. Apparently pirates had claimed the island as their own. Causing terror in the inhabitants. Nothing new in that. And as always the Strawhats to the rescue. The battle was a bit harder as everyone originally envisioned because the island was so jumpy. But it was not impossible for them. Although it was not expected they would reward them with a bunch of gold. Nami of course, she had not hesitated and accepted without complains. Typical. But what happened after that. I really did not anticipated. It really crush my heart.

"Gome Usopp. When I told you that I loved you. I meant it. You can trust in that. But today I realized . That my love for you was only passage love. Gome but today we are no longer a couple . I hope you can forgive me" . Sanji stated dryly.

Sanji 's words completely crushing me. My ears refused to hear anymore, and I did not want to hear whatever came out of his mouth. I was furious. All I could catch was...

_"Man ... sight... redhead ..."._

I felt tears wanting to leave, but these refused doing so. I felt broken. I wanted to scream at him. But for some reason I could not. Because of fear?. Because of weakness?. I do not know. But suddenly I hear myself saying something.

"Go .. just go ... ". I found myself saying, my voice was broken, it was a short and bitter, but it contained a cry of despair in it.

"Gome Usopp , I .. " . Sanji apologize.

"Go away, I want to be alone." I scream at him.

Sanji understood my plea and nodded. He opened the door and left.

When I was sure Sanji was no longer in sight. I let myself plopped down on the floor, sat in a corner with my arms over my legs. And began to mourn, minor tears, screams that only the wall beside me could hear my despair. I stayed in the same position for two hours.

When no more tears were left to steam, I got up and went to the bathroom. I did not know why but, I felt dirty. I climbed the stairs making sure that no one saw me.

Closing the door and locking it. Then taking my clothes off. Slowly I enter the shower. Twisting the spout. Letting the water fall freely on my body. The tears that escape were indistinguishable from the water shower. Washing my hair followed by my body.

Closing the spout, leaving the shower and putting a towel over me. In an act of the moment. I look myself in the mirror. Staring at myself, staying in that position for several minutes, and inadvertently, more tears started to escape. I dry them quickly. And my eyes went back staring at the mirror.

_Is it because I'm ugly? Because I'm weak? Because he finally realized how useless am I?_. I found myself wondering.

I feel a weird chill overcoming my body. I'm cold, but not because I am without any clothes on. It's a dry cold feeling that's sour, making me feel dead inside. My life and my desire to keep going, all sinking together to an infinite hole. Going deeper and deeper inside of me. Making an excruciating and endless knot. Lapsing every part of my damn body. I try to move but this coldness doesn't let me. My breathing is accelerating by the second; I can feel my heart beating, searching for some comfort. I feel a burn in my chest that doesn't leave me. My fears creaking increasing my despair. Taking all the air that I can and exhaling slowly. I move my shaking hand to my face. Concentrating all my strength to that slight movement. It's like my body does not listen to me anymore. I feel trapped in my own body.

I've always known that I'm not as handsome as the others. Zoro is handsome and strong. Luffy although his naive. He's also much stronger compared to me. Chopper is even cuter than I am. Or even Franky who's more cyborg than human. He is too. Everyone in the crew is much stronger and more handsome than I could ever be. That's not questioning is a fact. I'm meaningless when it comes to looks and strength. I'm smart. But what that helps when it's about having a date?. Sanji is right in dumping me. He deserved someone much better than me.

_"Do you really believe that?. Don't you remember all you sacrificed for him?. You sacrificed days for him. Instead of going out with a pretty girl. You spent your days with him. Do you remember that beautiful girl that declare her love to you and even kiss you?. You could have had any of them. But Sanji prevented that. You didn't just wasted time, but also love"._

Squeezing my eyes tightly. Whose voice was that? Was it from my head? But it was not mine or Sogeking. It was another voice. Shaking those ideas out of my mind. I put my clothes on and get out of the bathroom. Maybe I should go to my workshop. Yeah that's it. I need to concentrate my mind in other stuff besides S-…. I cannot even pronounce his name anymore...

Wait. Hold on. Why am I suddenly in the door to the kitchen?. When did I even gotten here? I just wanted to go to my Workshop and do some inventions. But now I'm asking things to HIM. Bu-What-When did I enter the kitchen?. And I'm even answering him. Great. Now I'm going insane. Yep. That was it. I'm insane.

"Are you all right Usopp? ". Sanji asks arching his eyebrow.

" .. Mm.. ". I find myself answering to him.

"Are you sure?". He asks again. What does he think? Of course I AM NOT OKAY. I'M NOT OKAY AT ALL!. I am devastated. Totally crushed. And it was all thanks to him. I don't even know how I even got here. I didn't even wanted to see _his_ face ever again. Well at least not for now. But apparently my stupid heart thinks otherwise. Just seeing his face makes me feel shuddered. Yes, I do still love him. But he said it himself that he no longer wanted me to be his lover. Yeah…that's right..that's what he said…

Exhaling a long and deep breath. I said to him. "I'm going to take a walk". What did I just said? Did I even said that?. I mean, I do need a walk. But it's not like I have to tell him that. What is wrong with me? Besides I wanted to say something completely different. I wanted to yell at him, tell him how much I hated him for saying that he loved me and I I stupidly believed him. It was all just an act. I even decided to forget Kaya because of him. I even decided to start a new life with him ... but now...

Sanji narrowed his eyes deeply at me. Quirking his visible curly eyebrow. He seemed… worried. Yeah right. Well I wasn't going to let him win a match of staring. If that's what, we are doing. So I return my gaze to him. Reflecting what my mouth and actions could not say or express. I wanted to express with that only look how much I hated him. All my sadness, sorrow and a little bit of tiny love in it. But mostly my anger.

When my body finally decided to leave the kitchen. The others seem to look at me with concern. Hm. Maybe they already know something bad was going on. Maybe it was because at this hours he would be playing with Luffy and Chopper. Or maybe..did they knew about us?. Or what it was. Robin and Nami might, knowing their freaky ability of knowing everything that happened in the crew. There was a high percentage that they did knew. The others…I don't think so. Anyway that no longer mattered anymore. I guess I'll just try to ignore their looks that they are giving me. I hope they gave up on that because it's totally creepy and besides my body doesn't listen to me anymore, making it all more creepy that it already is!. And it seems I'm getting out of the ship without my approve.

I don't know exactly what's going on. But it seems I'm searching for something. I find myself asking people and bartenders. Great. Now I'm in front of someone's door and I'm ringing the little bell. The house seems to have some charm though it was little. And now the owner of the little house was right in front of me. This is not my day...

* * *

Sanji's POV .

* * *

After the conversation with Usopp . I could no longer continue cooking the dinner. I don't know why. Maybe because he was actually calmer that I thought he would be after what I told him. Yeah. He was sad when I first told him. But he seemed to come around. I thought he will be devastated like that for days, even months. Was it because he no longer loved him anymore? Have he forgotten about him that quickly?.

Okay. That was it. I need a cigarette, taking it out of my front pocket; I blew off the smoke. And my mind starts remembering about our time together. When I decided to declare to him. I had taken him by surprise when I leap and steal him a kiss from his lips. Obviously. I knew it was not the first one he had. But I must admit. The one who was surprised the most, was me. Because Usopp had answered my kiss. And that was all the invitation I needed to go beyond the kiss. And in a single night, I had become an expert evading his long nose. I smirk at the fond memory.

After we started going out on dates, ensuring that none of the crew saw us. It was a gesture usually from my part. Usopp did not seem to be bother by that fact, like I was; and he help me out with it anyway. Every kiss and touch were getting better when time pass. We both had become quite experts. The poor sniper was no longer the innocence kid he was.

His full lips, that left me wanting for wanting more, his nose which was longer than a normal one but, it was a dreamy one, his three thick and long eyelashes that made a dreamer out of me when he wave them up and down. His round brown eyes that hypnotized me with only a gaze. And his curly lock hair that was softer than a paste when I stroked them slowly and with care. Everything about him, I liked every piece and inch of him.

But what I liked the most about him. Was his laughter. The one that could take all my worries away, vanish as if they never existed. That laugh, that could take my breath away and had managed to transform the love for a nakama to love. The one I waited every night in my dreams. Listening to it was like hearing a beautiful song. But not just _any_ song. No. This one had its own melody. His own pace. Its harmony could send me to a world never seen before. More extravagant that all the islands we have landed and discover. And though I could not touch it, it was like it could touch me. And then I could feel that melody inside me. There was nothing I would do to change anything about him, even if his stupid jokes or exaggerated lies that would sometimes (almost all the time) drive me out my nerves. To impatience land. But even so. Each and every detail of him, I love every part of him. And because of that he was his shitty sniper. Yes .. only his...

Suddenly I feel coldness in his heart. My pulse has become faster. My whole body started shaking. Throwing the knife that was in my hold falling to the sink. I had decided to break up with him. So he was no longer his... never again. Suddenly that cold turning into hatred. To himself. He hated himself for being such an idiot. How could I change him for a passing love? When the one to keep for a lifetime was _him_. How could I change him for someone who didn't even reach him at his heels?. Maybe I contracted that stupidity thanks to Zoro.

It was not time to think. It was time to make a move. To somehow mend my BIG mistake. So with that thought in mind. I shoot out of the kitchen. Searching every corner of the ship. I could feel various eyes staring at me. But I had no time to stop and respond their concerns. Wait. Perhaps they knew where Usopp was?. Yeah. That seems reasonable. Let's do that. But some punch made me stop my tracks and instead sent me flying across the ship. Great. Just what I need it.

"Oi marimo. What the hell do you think you're doing?". I snarl at him.

"Don't pretend that you don't know. You know exactly what you did". He pitch higher the _exactly_.

I have seen many times Zoro being serious, with that murderous face. But what surprised me the most. Was the strong punch he had just given me. Yeah we have fought several times. But they weren't completely serious about it. I knew he could give me scars if he wanted to, just like I could to him. But that punch, he had put all his strength in it. And there was high possibility that it would leave me a scar.

"You made Usopp cried". Zoro growled with some killing intent.

"..He did?..." Was all I could muster to say.

Zoro nodded.

"..I-I'm sorry..". I blabber out.

"Don't say that to me. Say it to _him_".

"I-I know..but I can't find him".

"He went for a walk".

"..Oh,... that's right..".

"Then what are you waiting for? Get your ass up and start looking for him". He grit out

"..I am".

I get up; I do not even care to brush off the dirt from my clothes. Rushing out of the ship. But before I was out of the sight completely. I murmur "_Arigato stupid Marimo". _It seemed like Zoro did hear me because through the corner of my eye I glanced him nodding. Not like I care whether he did or not.

And with that I went in search for my no-longer-shitty-sniper. I cursed myself for being a bigger idiot than the marimo. How could I forget that Usopp had mentioned that he would go for a walk? And the stupid swordsman had to remind me. I cursed myself for letting Usopp cried. Damn. If I could kill myself now, I would. But that wouldn't be enough, besides he would not solve anything. He would be just running of his problems.

_"Tell me. Is he truly your first and only true love?"_

Usopp's words echoed on my mind. It was like an arrow straight to my heart. Crushing it to pieces. But more than his words, his gaze. His eyes were full of hate and pain. As with that one look he wanted to convey all his feelings to me. His grief, pain, coldness and hatred. But most of all, that look was ...

I suddenly stop. And slowly turning around my body. In the distance I could see a silhouette of a man. _Those curls and that nose_. They were too unique to not be able to recognize. Running towards him as fast as I could.

He was looking at the ocean. The sun was about to go down. Exhaling a deep breath. I seriously said to him.

"Gome Usopp. I was an idiot to try to replace you ... when truth is that.. I still love you Usopp, and .. I know that I don't deserve to have you back... but I'd like to be lovers again. But this time forever. Not having to hide and without fear, with only love". I beg to him.

Usopp turned. He seemed to have something holding in his arms but I could not recognize what it was. He approached with each step closer to where I was located. His head was down. But when he got to the distance of his nose. He raised his eyes and looked into my eyes, wondering.

_"Tell me Sanji. Does he still continue to be your first true love?"._ Usopp ask.

I arched my visible curly eyebrow at him. I could not understand what he meant by that. At least that was until he pointed to what he held in his arms, lifting it. My eyes then widened. Was that what I thought it was? My body had ceased to move and went to completely stand still. My heart was still beating. But his speed was faster than ever before. I could not tear out my gaze of it.

What Usopp held in his arms was the head of my ex-lover. His red hair and round face. With his eyes that had not yet been closed. Those eyes staring in horror. It was his last expression, pleading for help. For help that never came.

Usopp's eyes had not moved an inch from mine. He was waiting for my response.

Shaking my face. I stare him back. I couldn't help but smile. I nodded to him. Usopp smiled at my response. He then throw away the dead head to ocean.

I took his hand. And we both start walking to the Sunny. I kiss him on his cheek and whispered at his ear.

_"I love you Usopp and I will forever"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_" .. his look was that of a murderer ."_

* * *

I'm really sorry for being the story too long and for such a creepy ending. I had the idea of the ending but everything behind that was a mystery. So I ended up writing a lot instead of 5 paragraphs as I originally intended.

Usopp created a character in his mind or rather bring him out. It's a part that he didn't even knew he had. And it's something we all have. Let's call this part a demon character.

Sanji 's words made this part awake, the pain and its strength was so strong. That it was able to control his thoughts and actions.

That's what happened in here.

I decided the person with whom Sanji betrayed him was a man. Because if it was a woman. I might have not forgive him.

I made this story because of a story that inspire me. This story is from Chisheccid "Wine". It's in Spanish though, but for those who can understand it. Should totally check it out. The story its so much better than mine. Though i might advise the ending is kind of creepy too. BUT is has so much feels. You'll understand it if you read it.

_"And like a prophet..."._

He's a prophet he just doesn't know it.

_"After a long battle, managing to defeat our enemies..."._

I know i'm not the only one who had notice. That every time the land on some island there's always some conflict in it. And they end it up solving it. So that's exactly what I did here.

_"Man ... sight... redhead ..."._

The "sight" was for at first sight. When you fall in love.

I climbed the stairs making sure that no one saw me.

The Sunny have the bathroom upstairs.

_"You made Usopp cried". Zoro growled with some killing intent._

I think I made Zoro to fall in love for Usopp too.

_"Not like I care whether he did or not..."_

Sanji is such a tsundere..

And that will be it.

Arigato for reading


End file.
